


Trek Ficlets

by badlifechoices



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, but still cute, not koala-tea at all, old stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 19,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlifechoices/pseuds/badlifechoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of Star Trek ficlets I wrote a while ago and sent people via tumblr ask/only posted on tumblr so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Space Husbands

His vision became clearer the very moment he saw his Captain, his friend hitting the ground, the dry, red sand that covered almost the whole planet Vulcan. Where he was previously filled with heat and want, his whole body shaking and driven by only one desire, the need to mate, there was nothing now. It was probably like a cold shower that hit him out of nowhere, leaving his fingers trembling and his eyes widened in terror. What had he done? He tumbled back in horror, as the doctor stepped forward, kneeling next to the captain only to announce his death.

Only minutes ago he would’ve done anything to get rid of the terrible want, clouding his brain like thick fog but the growing emptiness inside him was even worse. It was almost as if he felt physical pain, gnawing at his insides, slowly eating him up until there was nothing left. He didn’t even need to look at his betrothed again to know that in his eyes she was nothing more but an unattractive doll.

If it wasn’t for this one voice inside his head, telling him how Jim would not want for him to harm himself, he would’ve gladly accepted death, even by his own hand. Instead he just returned to the enterprise, without sparing his family as much as a few last words.

“Jim!” It was nothing but pure bliss filling his mind and every ell of his worn our body, tears of happiness glittering in the corners of his eyes and completely forgetting how he usually forbid himself any emotion he grabbed his friend’s shoulders only to pull him into a tight hug. “Jim…” he whispered once again as he could hear a snickering Bones leaving the room and he stared into the chestnut eyes of his captain. “Jim.” All he needed was the gentle smile forming on the other’s lips and the whispered ‘Spock’ to press a gentle and loving kiss on his lips.

And he was quite sure: Should he have to undergo the Pon Farr once again he surely wouldn’t need anybody else to satisfy his desire.


	2. Space Husbands

“Check mate.” Jim grinned, as he used his index finger to push the black king from the 3d chess board and turned around to look at his opponent. This movement proved to be a bit more complicated than he had anticipated it since he was sitting on the Vulcan’s lap and the amount of alcohol he had already had during this evening ruined his usual grace. “Admit it!” he slurred, pressing his lips to the other’s neck and flipping his tongue over the sensitive flesh underneath his lips. “I’m better than you are.” Spock’s hands leaving their place on his hips where they had rested to prevent his lover from falling off the chair and stroked over the Captain’s back. “I admit that you are a worthy opponent though you have not only done well in playing the game but also in distracting me.”

Jim’s grin grew even wider and seemed to reach his ears as he straddled his lover’s hips, grinding their hips together in a slow movement. “I didn’t think a Vulcan could be this easily distracted. And by a human on top of that.” It was almost a low purr into the other’s ear and he felt Spock shudder lightly as his tongue traced the tip of his ear. Before he could even suggest taking the scenery to the bed instead of remaining in the rather unfitting armchair he was already lifted and carried through the door connecting the main room and his smaller bedroom. Not as small as the quarters the ensigns had to share but not even a Captain had all too much space for himself on a ship like this.  
His back hit the soft mattress and only seconds later his mouth was claimed by a pair of hot lips. Their hands seemed to be everywhere, touching, exploring, as though they didn’t know each other’s bodies by now and they both struggled to get out of their clothes as fast as possible without stopping the hot, passionate kisses. Spock began sucking and licking his way of the bared chest, glittering with sweat and Jim proceeded to suck the other’s fingers into his mouth, lapping his tongue around them, sucking and biting just as gently. The more effort he put into treating his lover’s very erogenous zones like this the harsher and more urgent became the grinding of their crotches, sending waves of heat through their bodies.

It seemed as if their veins were filled with liquid fire and Jim couldn’t even tell how they got through the preparation since his mind was unable to focus on anything but those skilled hands on his skin. Neither of them lasted really long after Spock had buried himself in his T’hy’las’s body, promptly beginning to thrust into the tight warm heat surrounding his cock. Their fingers entwined, their lips brought together for sloppy kisses, sucking the moans and gasps from each other’s lips whilst their lovemaking brought them to ever increasing heights.

Jim could feel his stomach tighten and brought his lover’s hand to his face, letting his fingers find the well known melding points, their minds joining in the midst of pure bliss and pleasure. Neither could tell from whose lips the loud shouting dripped, maybe from both of them as they found their release, satisfaction taking the place where need had been only minutes before. “I love you…” Jim whispered, gently pushing his spent lover until he was slowly easing out of him and dropping on the mattress only to gather the Captain in his arms. “I love you too, Jim.”


	3. Chulu

It was weird how much you could fall for someone without even really talking to him. Or at least without talking about any subject that didn’t evolve around their work. Three months had passed since they departed for their 5 years mission into the depth of space and Chekov had found he couldn’t stop staring at the particularly handsome helmsman to his left. They really hadn’t talk all too much had eaten lunch together every now and then but neither of them knew how to find a topic interesting enough to engage the other in a conversation.

And still the Russian couldn’t help but observing those skilled fingers, flying over the control panels, waiting for him to plot the course and piloting them through the trickiest situations so far without even blinking. His crush had gone so far, he wasn’t even able to answer to questions coming out of that always smiling mouth without blushing terribly and stumbling over his own words whilst trying to find the right thing to say.

He knew that even if the Lieutenant was interested in men at all he probably thought he was just a baby and way too young to think about love and sex like everybody else on the ship seemed to think. This being the reason he tried to hide his affection towards the other man Chekov was busy keeping his thoughts off him, doing his very best to distract himself. He was even desperate enough to ask the Captain to be transferred from A-shift bridge duty to the engineering where he would be just as useful and he knew Scotty had agreed him there but since he couldn’t give Kirk any immediate reasons, he wasn’t granted as much.

It wasn’t until this one day where he couldn’t stand it anymore, unable to concentrate on his work, whilst Sulu seemed to inspect a certain whatever it was, his slender fingers brushing gently over the object, almost as if he was caressing it and Chekov had to excuse himself, stumbling into the turbolift, his face as red as a ripe tomato would be and his heart beating twice as fast. He almost sighed I relief as he leant against the wall in his back as another person slipped into the lift, just before the doors closed and Pavel tried his best to keep his gaze averted, staring at the ground instead. His fingers clenched into fists he looked up and found the other slowly approaching him. “S-Sulu?”  
He hated himself for his own voice, all high pitched and trembling as if he was the kid everybody saw in him but the distance between them shrank away rapidly and he could see the other’s lips curling into a smirk as he hit the button to stop the lift. The Ensign gulped and looked up into those soft, brown eyes, finding something akin to amusement and something else there, something he couldn’t identify but it almost looked like some sort of… affection?

“You’re avoiding me lately, Pavel.” The Russian shuddered, didn’t know how good his name sounded on those lips and he didn’t even wince as a hand pressed into the wall right beneath his head, cornering him entirely. It was like an entire army of ants made their way through his stomach and his breath was shallow , though he was used to running whole marathons without being out of breath. “I- I didn’t itend to…” “Liar.” He stepped even closer, Pavel could already feel his breath ghosting over his skin and immediately closed his eyes right before a hand gently cupped his face and a pair of lips pressed into his own.

It was just a kiss, soft, tender and almost loving and as soon as it had begun it ended already, Sulu stepping back and letting the lift continue on its way as if nothing had happened. “You’ll be turning 18 soon, right?” he grinned, turning around to the flushed Ensign. “I’m looking forward to your party.” And with this he left the lift and his cute little Jailbait.


	4. Space Husbands

It was the sound of the turbolift, startling him and with curiosity he looked up from the PADD in his hands only to see the last person he had anticipated standing in front of the white doors. “Well, Mister Spock, how can I help you?” His voice seemed to loud even for his ears on the empty bridge and with a groan he lifted himself off his chair to stretch his legs. “I did not know you would take the first shift, Captain.” It was a lie and Kirk knew it since he had announced it earlier on the bridge that he himself would take the night shift so that his remaining officers who were neither wounded nor dead due to the fight earlier, could get some rest as well.

Jim shrugged and rubbed his eyes, stepping closer to the Vulcan and almost tripping over some loose something lying on the floor. “Computer, lights to 100 percent!” He had dimmed the light earlier once it begun to hurt his eyes but walking around on a battlefield like place without lights was foolish even to him. “Computer, delay that order.” Surprised he looked up, only to see Spock carefully stepping around everything laying in his way and approaching him with, was that a light sway in his steps? Confused he shook his head, 'I'm way to tired.' he muttered to himself and just fell back into his chair with a yawn.

“May I suggest a way to keep you awake other than overdosing you with caffeine? Jim?” Kirk arched an eyebrow at the name but grinned, crossing his legs and nodding slowly. “Of course, Spock, I'm always open for the new. But, didn't you say something about sex on duty...” before he could even finish the sentence there was a hot pair of lips pressing into his own and a gentle hand caressing his face, fingers stroking down his spine, over his chest. “I may be willing to make an exception.” the Vulcan murmured, his breath hot on the other's skin, before dipping lower and finally kneeling in front of the chair, his hands running over Jim's thighs.

“Computer. Lock the bridge, authorisation Commander Spock.” Jim shuddered as the Vulcan's voice dropped lower with every word and opened his legs, letting those slender finger wander over the bulge in his trousers. Biting his bottom lip he suppressed a moan as Spock mouthed at his erection through the fabric and the hungry look in these dark brown eyes sent a wave of need through his body. Warm fingers searched their way under his waistband and he slightly raised his hips as his pants were pulled down, together with his brief, revealing the achingly hard erection. Within seconds Spock's eager mouth was on his sensitive skin, sucking bruises onto the soft flesh of his inner thigh before engulfing Jim's length with his hot wetness.

His one hand slipped under the golden shirt, caressing and teasing the hardened nipples he found whilst the other began playing with his heavy sacks. Jim gasped, grabbed the silken hair and tried his hardest not to thrust in the offered throat while Spock worked him deeper, almost professionally sucked and swallowed around him, his tongue caressing the tender underside.  
The Captain was unable to last very long under this treatment and as the half lidded gaze of his First Officer focused on him once again, looking up with his lips still around the base of his cock he felt the knot in his stomach tighten an moaned loudly as his orgasm crashed over him with a wave of pure bliss.

Spock greedily swallowed and softly licked over the limp penis once again before leaning back on his heels and looking up with a smile. “The night shift ends in exactly three point five minutes, Captain. I think it would be best if you made yourself presentable enough for your crew and we continued this in our quarters as soon as the A-shift takes over.”


	5. Chulu

The first time Chekov was drunk he tried to talk Sulu into running with him like he did it every morning. The other had just stared at him in disbelieve before laughing and shaking his head, patting the younger man's shoulder and telling him that he had enough sport with his fencing and working out in the gym of the ship from time to time. Chekov just shook his head, trying to tell him what an awesome feeling it was to run, leave every thought somewhere in the back of his mind while the only thing import was his breath and the steady rhythm of his steps and the various crewmen jumping out of his way as he ran down the long ship corridors.

The second time he kissed him. Chekov didn't know for himself what had come over him but there was this look in Sulu's eyes after Pavel had spent almost half an hour talking to some woman from the engineering and the Russian had just felt like he had to make up for it and kissed him on his mouth. Of course the other didn't return the kiss, just stood there dumbfounded and in a lack of words while Chekov fled the room.

The third time he had tried to not do anything stupid like tell the other how bad he was falling for him, for his long fingers, his soft voice, his wonderful eyes and how much he loved to just hear him talk about his plants. He had manage to not say a single word this evening but found himself cuddled against the larger form of his crewmate in the end, being carefully carried to his own quarters. It could've been a dream or the alcohol but Pavel was almost sure he had felt gentle fingers caress his face until he was caught in a deep, dreamless sleep.

The fourth time he was really drunk and it was the worst evening in a long, long time. He sat alone in the corner of the large room, while everybody else was having fun. The shore leave they usually had during Christmas was delayed because of some diplomatic difficulties or something Pavel had already forgotten by now. Pavel didn't care, right now he was only focused on how Sulu was talking and laughing with his friends and emptying his next glass of vodka. He had lost count somewhere but he didn't care. It was only when he woke up in his own quarters a few hours later not knowing how he got here and seeing the familiar figure sitting at his bedside, that a smile ghosted over his lips. “Hekahru...” The other shushed him, softly kissing his lips and telling him to get back to sleep.

The fifth time he was drunk wasn't on alcohol but on happiness or so he guessed, because it was his birthday and Hikaru Sulu had just declared his love for the younger crewman. Pavel's face was bright red, his voice high pitched and unsure, but as gentle lips were pressed onto his own he just shut up and let himself drown in this wonderful feeling blossoming in his chest.


	6. Space Husbands

The evening had begun as boring as Kirk had anticipated, they were invited to a dinner on a civilised planet, representing the federation and now everybody either tried to talk him into eating even more or to engage him in some sort of small talk. The first fell out of question since his stomach already hurt just from looking at the stuff these people called food and to the latter, he wasn't exactly someone to talk much about unimportant things. Especially since these people had had no contact to other planets in decades and tried to get every kind of gossip out of their people. So instead he let them refill his cup more often than necessary to have at least something to to.

Letting his gaze travel over the rest of his crew he found them all enjoying themselves more or less, Sulu and Chekov were sitting really close, almost cuddling and being perfectly content with each other's company, Uhura was talking to some of the alien women and Spock... well, was being Spock. But wait! Since when was Spock blushing and if Jim wasn't mistaken that was a light green blush on his cheeks and his voice was way too low while still answering every question the aliens were throwing at him. He grew even more suspicious when a leg brushed against his under the table and a hand grabbed his own, slender fingers stroking over his.

It was not that he didn't like it but it was usually Spock who told him to stop anything threatening to give their relationship away, at least among non-crew members. He leaned a bit closer just to whisper into his First Officer's ear. “I thought alcohol didn't affect Vulcans?” He stayed that close for just a moment, inhaling the familiar scent before leaning back and smiling innocently at their hosts. “It does not. There is something else in this drinks, I think it might be some sort of cocoa.” Jim blinked in surprise, before a grin spread over his face. So Vulcans got drunk on chocolate? Well, he had to try that out another time. But right now there was just a quiet, jealous voice inside his head, telling him he should be the only one to see his T'hy'la all that vulnerable. “I hope you apologise but we have serious business to attend, Sir.” And with this he stood up and practically dragged Spock out of the room and into the quarters they were granted.  
“So tell me, just how drunk are you?” he grinned, murmuring into the other's ear but instead of an answer he was pulled into a hot, possessive kiss. Letting his eyes fall shut he pressed up against the warm body of his lover and once again that thought crossed his mind. 'I'll have to remember that!'

But for the while being he just focused on the warm hands searching their way under his shirt and that hot Vulcan tongue inside his mouth. Everything else could wait.


	7. Chulu

“Hekahru?” Sulu looked up, slowing down in his steps a little while looking at his boyfriend. “What is it, Pasha?” “Do you reelly zink this is the right way we are going?” He seemed a bit nervous as well as skeptic and the older asked himself once again why he even tried to fool a navigator who had probably studied the floor plan of the whole city in advance. “I'm sure it is, just trust me this time, okay?” The other nodded and with a smile Sulu entwined the fingers of their hands and continued on it's way.

To everybody else he might seem completely calm and relaxed but inside his chest his heart was beating furiously and with his unoccupied hand he constantly played with the small black box inside his pocket. He had been afraid and excited the whole week, his anxiety growing with every day. What if it was too early? What about his family? Was the whole thing just some completely fucked up and stupid idea? But every time his doubts began to take over he just had to look at his beautiful Russian boyfriend to be flooded by determination. He would do it and if he died trying!

His other fear had been that Pasha would find everything out, that somebody wouldn't be able to keep the secret but the younger one stayed obvious to what was going on and so far his planning went perfectly smooth.  
Soft music began to play somewhere as they reached the large terrace and Sulu felt Pavel growing more irritated and confused but he merely pulled him to the balustrade. Only seconds later the whole placed was bathed in soft, colourful light as small lanterns where lighted everywhere around them and the acoustic music got a little bit louder, revealing it's melody, written by a well known Russian composer.

“Hekahru...?” But before Pavel could utter another word, Sulu sank to his knees in front of him and took one hand between his own, looking up with a soft smile on his lips. “Oh no...” The Russian was at a lack of words and his face heated up immediately but the elder only smiled even brighter. “Ensign Pavel Andrejevich Chekov. Will you marry me?” For a moment there was nothing but the soft music and the surprised look on his lover's face and doubts began to cloud his mind once again but then the surprise was replaced by pure joy and Pavel whispered: “Yes. Oh yes, of course!”

Sulu pulled the small black box out of his pocket and slipped the small golden ring on the slender ringfinger before standing up and pulling his lover into a soft, loving kiss. At the same time the sound of firework sounded all around them and the dark nightsky was fillied with thousand bright sparkles. “I love you, Pasha.” “I love you too, 'Karu!”


	8. Space Husbands

Kirk had had enough of these tribbles by now. They weren't just annoying and freaking EVERYWHERE they were also fat, really fat and pink. I mean the first ones had at least been brown or some other acceptable colour but those pinkish things were just like a nightmare. Though he just couldn't stay angry for a long time once he got near them, considering the purring really relaxed him most of the time. So he coped with them somehow, even let this especially fat one take over his chair on the bridge. But this moment when he entered his quarters, beaten and tired as fuck because of those damned Klingons and instead of his bed he found a heap of tribbles he was at the end of his tether.

How did those things even get into his room?! The door was locked and would only open for him and his lover, none other than his First Officer, to be precise. And exactly this First Officer was his last hope right now. Jim could only hope that his quarters weren't overrun by tribbles as well and that he could just sneak into his bed to get some sleep after all, maybe with a bit of cuddling as an extra.

The smile returned to his features, though he was still tired and his headache would kill him eventually, but his mood brightened immediately as he stepped through the door connecting their quarters and found not a single tribble in the whole room. Breathing deeply in relief he searched his way through the room with the light still dimmed and waited a moment, standing in front of the bed, looking down at the sleeping Vulcan. He just hoped Spock wouldn't think he was attacking him in his sleep and kill him without being fully awake but the risk was probably worth it, so he crawled onto the bed and snuggled against his lover.

It was like heaven on earth. Warm, comfortable and without any fat, pink tribble to take away his space! Kirk was already half asleep as he felt the Vulcan stir and move and he almost feared to be thrown out of the bed right now but contrary to his belief nothing of the sort happened. Instead there was an arm, sneaking out and encircling his waist, pressing him closer to the warm body behind him. A low purr escaped the Vulcan's lips but it was so much more relaxing than any tribble's sounds and before he could even think about how he'd never heard his lover purr before, he was already sound asleep.


	9. Space Husbands

“Aaah, harder! Yes, yes right there Spock! Good you're doing so great! Don't stop, don't stop now, don't you dare stop.... More!” Doctor McCoy stilled and turned around, eyes widening in shock and disbelieve as he entered HIS sickbay, searching for the one to utter this constant stream of moans and incomplete sentences. He didn't really know if he even wanted to KNOW what was going on there, actually he could imagine it quite well, but why would those fools do it here? Couldn't they wait until the Captain was completely recovered and take it to their quarters, he had other patients around here to care for as well!

“GODDAMNIT JIM! WE'RE ON A SPACESHIP NOT IN SOME STUPID PORN SHOW!!” And with that the Doctor stormed out of the room, a look of disgust and something akin to terror on his face. Spock just raised an eyebrow at the intense reaction, his gaze flickering from the shutting door, to his lover and back. “I do not understand his reaction. As a doctor he should be used to the sight of naked men.” Kirk just chuckled and leaned back, the thin layer of sweet on his bare chest glittering as it was hit by the artificial light.

“Maybe he's just not used seeing us doing that while it's still daytime.” The eyebrow wandered even higher, until it was almost disappearing under the black strands of silken hair. “Considering we're in space and there actually is no day- or nighttime, Doctor McCoy should have anticipated it. He knew about our relationship and the tension a mission like this leaves in the participating crewmembers.”

Jim just nodded and let himself fall back onto the biobed, his head comfortably buried in the pillow and his unsteady breath matching his high pulse as his First Officer continued, to work his hands over the Captain's body, running over all the hard knobs in his back, soothing the sore muscles and doing his best to get rid of the painful and aching tension. “Aaah Spock! And I thought... this girl on Beta Antares could give great massages... but you're... way better!” Something akin to a light chuckle dripped off the Vulcan's lips as he leant down, caressing Him's shoulderblade with his hot lips. “I am pleased to see that I can serve you in this way as well. I would not mind to continue pleasing you in the way the Doctor thought of once you are able to leave the sickbay, though.”   
Jim blinked a few times, before the thought manifested in his mind and with a jump he was on his feet, grabbing his shirt and his lover's hand. “I feel way better right now, let's go! We don't want to give Bones a heart-attack, right?”


	10. Space Husbands

It was only a few days until he would take the Kobayashi Maru test once again and he was really quite confident he would be able to pass, since he already had his plan in mind and he didn't believe in no-win-scenarios. So James T. Kirk had agreed to attend this masked ball all the chicks talked about. Seriously, he wasn't the type for these fancy dresses and the whole pseudo-mystery but by now he had been asked by at least a dozen different people if he'd be there and so he decided to go after all.

Since he couldn't really ask Bones to give him advice what to wear, he had taken one of the girls in his strategy course with him to search for the right dress. They even found something that didn't look plain stupid but his companion had dragged him into almost every single store and Jim decided he had had enough shopping for his whole life afterwards.  
The evening came way too early and he had almost overslept, having to hurry with getting into the white and silver uniform, and putting on the equally silver mask. It did give him something... mysterious after all and he could feel the gazes lingering on him once he stepped into the large room. He just hoped the thing would prove to be worthy of his time and was just about to grab one of the colourful drinks as he heard someone approach him.   
“May I ask for this dance, Sir?” Jim eyed the other man standing in front of him, clad completely in some black and smooth fabric, with a dark mask hiding most of his features. Though it wasn't the dress nor the silken, raven hair, the cadet was fascinated by, it were his eyes, dark, deep and hiding a spark of amusement as it seemed.

“I guess so.” he just shrugged and took the offered hand, tearing his gaze away to not constantly stare at this man. He was quite sure he had never seen him before, at least not on academy ground but that was just the point of the whole thing, right? Not being identified.   
It took them hours and hours to dance, not even noticing how the other dancers gradually left the dance floor until they were the only pair still dancing and the orchestra began to play it's last song. It was a slow melody and Jim immediately stepped closer to the ever so slightly taller man, the hand on his waist pulling him towards the other's body until they were almost pressed together. They got slower with every step until they were more swaying in tact to the music than actually dancing but neither of them cared, both lost in each other.

The song ended and complete silence filled the empty room, leaving them both standing there, still way too close and without really thinking of what he did, Jim leant in and kissed those perfect lips, their masks colliding as the other kissed him back with more passion and heat. Once they were both gasping for breath, Jim stepped back, his usual cocky grin setting on his lips. “I kinda like this whole mystery stuff. So how 'bout we try and find each other without the masks?” His dance partner only tilted his head and answered. “This sounds promising, indeed.” before he just turned around and left the room, leaving a grinning Jim behind.

Only days later, Kirk stood in front of the tribunal, because he got through the fucking Kobayashi Maru and everybody thought he had been cheating. Well, he had been, but it would've been impossible to get through the test otherwise. It was not until he directly looked at the Vulcan who claimed to have programmed the test, that he recognised those eyes he remembered all to well and a familiar heat spread through his whole body. “Found you!”


	11. Chulu

Chekov really could not understand how it had come to THIS. Only minutes earlier he had been completely happy, his life almost acceptable considering he still was the youngest person on the whole ship and in general the youngest to reach what he had in the history of Starfleet. But this evening he had shown that he could well outdrink most of the older ensigns and officers. Doctor McCoy had only been laughing, shaking his head at their dead drunk comrades. “Dammit kid, these guys are ordinary American men, you can't measure them with your Russian drinking standards.” And with that he had just returned to being his usual grumpy self, refilling his own glass once again.

Chekov had just nodded, forgetting to mention that it had been them to challenge him in the first place but he was feeling oddly happy and just slightly dizzy. So he had stumbled out of the ship's bar to return to the quarters he shared with lieutenant Sulu. He even managed to find the right way somehow but upon entering the room he tripped over something he didn't see with his alcohol clouded vision and with a startled cry hit the cold floor underneath him.

Then everything had gotten dark.  
Chekov didn't know how much time had passed neither could he tell how he had gotten into his bed after his blackout but he was there, lying on his ridiculously soft bed and cuddling against something warm. He could even feel the warm, steady breath of his pillow on the delicate skin of his neck. Wait. What?! Since when exactly were warm, huge pillows breathing. Eyes wide with shock and surprise he turned around, trying to figure out to whom the dark silhouette belonged but as soon as his eyes adjusted he just shook his head over his own stupidity.  
Well, duh, it was Sulu. Obviously, who else could it possibly have been? But that still didn't answer the question why his room mate was lying in the same bed.

Slowly awakening due to Chekov's shifting a pair of brown eyes blinked at him, still filled with sleep before a look of fear settled in them and the older hurried to sit up and get some distance between them. The Russian could even see a light blush on his cheeks but his mind was too tired and filled with the mists of his hangover to work through the offered information. “I uhm. I'm sorry. You were passed out and... I just couldn't let you lie there on the floor and you tried to hug me to death as soon as I put you to bed, so I figured I'd stay. I'm sorry if it bothers you! I'll tell nobody about it, promise!”

Pavel didn't answer but instead tried to understand why the other's features were suddenly filled with something akin to sadness, disappointment maybe? “Hekahru.” He was suddenly feeling terribly cold, left without Sulu's warmth and with a barely noticeable smirk on his lips he reached out to grab the hand laying on the blanket and pulled him down on the bed again, only to snuggle up to him. “You can tell nobody later, right now I vant cuddling, da?” His voice was still slurred, exhaustion once again filling his mind and the chest he was resting his head on was shaking with Sulu's chuckle. “Sleep well, Pasha.” a soft voice whispered into his ear and the younger fell asleep to the steady heartbeat and the feeling of gentle lips caressing his temples.


	12. Space Husbands

It was the annual pre-christmas party aboard the USS Enterprise and everybody seemed to be just perfectly happy with their upcoming shore leave which would begin tomorrow since they were about to reach earth in the morning. The large room was filled with laughter and lighthearted chatter, everything had been decorated with evergreens, mistletoes and other Christmas decorations Spock couldn't quite identify. In fact he didn't really understand the whole act around this ancient holiday anyway though the Captain had tried to explain it over and over again.

Standing as far from any mistletoe as possible, a small glass in his hands he observed the dancing crew members, or rather the Captain himself who seemed to enjoy himself with the blond nurse he was dancing with. They had shared two dances already and spent ten point seven minutes talking and laughing and Spock did his best to ignore the weird tension filling his stomach.

He was a Vulcan. He should feel ashamed for feeling what he did towards the Captain anyway but this emotion he identified as jealousy was even worse. He would surely NOT act on this.

“What's with you, Spock. You've been staring holes into my poor nurse.” The science officer didn't have to turn around to recognise the voice to his left so he just kept his attention focused to Kirks back. “I assume you have consumed a great amount of alcohol, Doctor. Otherwise even you would be able to tell that I am simply observing the festivities to understand the meaning it has for the humans on this ship.”

McCoy just made some weird sound that was probably a mixture of his laughter and caughing as he tried not to choke on his drink. “Of course! And I am...” He paused in his sentence. “Is she trying to kiss him?” Within a heartbeat Spocks attention was drawn to the dancing couple again who were standing underneath one of the mistletoes and it was obvious the nurse had shifted closer and had the intention to...

Without another word to the Doctor, Spock entered the dance floor and reached the Captain, placing a hand on his shoulder as well as the nurse's arm, being completely unaffected by her confused and maybe even hurt expression. “I have tolerated this senseless dancing for too long already, Jim. I will not watch this any longer or getting any farther.” It was the way Spock pronounced the 'Jim' together with the really, really serious look he gave him, even more serious than he usually was, that made the Captain gulp and nod sheepishly. “I'm sorry, nurse Catherine. It was fun dancing with you.” With that he stepped back far enough that a whole shuttle could fly between them but he didn't want to upset Spock any more.

The grip of the other's hand on his shoulder seemed to relax just a little but he wouldn't let go until they had left the dance floor completely. Standing at the wall again Jim wanted to start sulking and teasing him with the subject that Vulcans shouldn't be jealous anyway and how he didn't intend to do anything at all but then he spotted the small, green branch hanging over their heads and grinned. Leaning forward he pressed a chaste kiss on his obviously surprised First Officer, whilst his fingers curled around Spock's at the same time. “How bout you come visit my family with me? I'm sure they'd love to see you.” Jim murmured into his ear as soon as they had broken apart and though Spock could've thought of a dozen reasons why he was unsure whether to meet the Kirk family would be wise, he just entwined their fingers and agreed.


	13. McChekov

“Dammit Jim! I'm a Doctor, not your personal assistant!” Leonard stared at his old friend with the deadliest glare he could muster but it didn't seem to work since Jim still had the usual shit eating grin on his face. “Come on! It's not really hard work and I'm quite sure you'll enjoy yourself. Chekov is working night shift too.” And with a mischievous wink the blond haired man dropped the keys into the other's hand and disappeared out of the door. McCoy sighed and leant against the counter in his back, letting his gaze wander over the unoccupied tables already pocketing the keys. Jim always got him to watch over the 24 hours diner whenever he had a date, maybe because it relaxed him a bit considering how quiet it was here compared to the big hospital he was working. Or maybe it was really because of the cute Russian kid who used to work the night shifts to pay for his small flat, his books and whatever he needed that the scholarship wouldn't pay. But hell, he was just a teenager and now matter how good-looking and cute and beautiful and perfect he was, Leonard was twice his age goddammit! And he was a minor after all and especially him, being a doctor and having a small daughter with his ex, should leave his fingers off of him.

Well the only thing ruining his plan of not letting the kid get too close was the kid being either way too innocent for this world since he didn't seem to notice what he did to McCoylways smiling so sweetly, bending over and showing him his perfect little ass, sucking the tips of his own fingers into his own mouth whenever he was thinking. And it was a hell of a sight! Those rosy, plush lips moistened with saliva and the flicker of tongue. Or Chekov was doing it all on purpose what would make him even more desirable and the thought alone woke the urge in him to bend the kid over the nearest table and show him what teasing someone like Leonard would get him.

The ring of the small bell hanging above the door violently ended his thoughts but the daydreaming was only replaced by the real thing, namely Pavel Andrejevich Chekov standing right in front of him with those ridiculously tight jeans and the dark shirt. The kid even dressed like he was about to seduce someone and not work eight hours in some fucking diner. “Doctor!” The boy smiled, bright enough to lighten the whole room as it seemed and his greenish blue eyes almost began to sparkle as he greeted him like he was his favourite person in the whole world. Hell, he maybe even was, judging from how the other clung to him whenever he promised Jim to take over. “Evening, kid.” he tried to get his usual grumpy tone and expression back, watching the other's smile spread even wider (how was that even possible?!) and disappear into the small room behind the counter to get his apron and leave his heavy bag there.  
Cheery as he always was he hurried to ask what the few guests wanted who were sitting on the old wooden tables, while McCoy finally tore his gaze away and sat down as well, taking his medical magazines out.

The attempt to distract himself from the boy in trying to focus on the article he had been reading for hours now, without even getting further than the first paragraph, prove to be futile and after about three hours he just gave it up and stared at the kid running around, treating the guests and laughing at their bad jokes. He didn't even wince as this asshole grabbed his ass and Bones was about to jump right out of his seat and punch the guy into his really ugly face but he had had no right to solve Pavel's 'problems' without being asked for it. And he didn't want Jim to get into trouble because his best friend decided to start a fight in his shop.

The more people entered the diner, the more his mood darkened and every single person looking at the waiter for longer than what was necessary would get stabbed by his death-glare. It wasn't until the kid approached him, a hot cup of coffee and a glass of whiskey in his hands that he noticed how the room was slowly emptying. “You do not zeem vell, Doctor.” He put the drinks down and slipped onto the chair right next to him, looking at him with his big, worried eyes. “It's nothing, kid. I'm a doctor after all, I don't get ill just that easy.” he muttered, only nodding as he took the coffee and enjoyed the warmth spreading through his whole body.  
“But you zeem to be troubled. I can tell.” Looking up he was startled to see the kid leaning closer, their faces merely inches apart. He could even feel Pavel's breath on his lips and he could smell him, this wonderful mixture of coffee, cake and just Pavel.  
When did he even begin referring to the kid as Pavel in his head?

“Normally you notice vhen I try to get your attention.” Surprised he raised an eyebrow, staring at the kid and at the smile on his lips, these wonderful lips and he couldn't help thinking how they would feel on his own, how they would feel around his cock, all stretched, darkened and swollen from their countless kisses... His breath hitched and he could feel the blood rushing through his body towards the parts where he certainly didn't want it. So the kid had done it on purpose! The whole time, torturing him with his body and his false innocence. A low growl escaped his lips and he roughly gripped the other's neck with one hand, smashing their lips together in a hot, ungentle kiss.  
He could see those eyes widen for a moment before they fell shut and Pavel began to lean into the kiss returning it with his oh-so-skilled lips and a daring tongue darting out to taste the doctor's lips. But that was not how he played. It was his turn to torment the kid right now not the other way round and as if to state his claim he sank his teeth into the soft bottom lip, the startled and painful gasp he got as a reward like music in his ears. They pulled back, trying to catch their breath and Bones could see how much those bright eyes had darkened, filled with lust and desire as he traced his split lip with his tongue, licking the single drop of blood away. For a moment they both stayed silent until a smirk spread over McCoys lips, as he downed his coffee. “Come on, kid. You gotta hurry if you want me to take you home and continue our little 'conversation'.”

Chekov was on his feet with a jump, almost running to get the cloth and begin cleaning the now empty tables whilst McCoy simply sat back and enjoyed his whiskey together with the sight of his little Russian bending over the tables to get them cleaned up. It seemed like sometimes he just had to break his own rules to get what he wanted, what he needed. And right now there was not a single cell in his body that regretted his decision...


	14. Chulu

Sulu had promised himself that should they survive the whole thing with Nero and they weren't injured severely or all too traumatised in some way, he would finally ask Chekov out. They had met at Starfleet Academy but Pavel had been a real kid back then, all too young and adorable so Sulu hadn't felt more than the urge to protect and shield him from anything that could harm him. They had shared a room for a while and he had seen how the kid grew up, how he became a way too attractive young man and Sulu had fallen in love. The Russian was always so enthusiastic about anything that caught his attention, was it some kind of complex physics or the next marathon he wanted to run.  
The kid's body had gotten from thin to slender, the pale, flawless skin not able to hide the muscles underneath but what attracted the pilot most had always been his eyes. These blueish-green diamonds sparkling with joy whenever he was really into something and the smile on his plush lips, being able to shine almost brighter than the sun and always in place.

But he was still just sixteen and before Hikaru could apprach the kid and ask him for a date whenever they had some free time they had had to part. Chekov was transferred to another part of the Academy and Sulu had gotten another room mate. And hell, this guy wasn't like Pavel at all, he wasn't some cute little kid but a large, muscular guy who always bragged about how great he was going to be once they assigned him to a ship. A complete dick and Sulu had been almost tempted to just run off to wherever Chekov had his room back then and beg his friend to let him sleep there, he would've even taken the floor.  
But he didn't do it. In fact he didn't even see his favourite Russian cadet anymore, not in the cantina, not anywhere else on the Academy ground but he didn't forget about him.

They met again on board the Enterprise and Sulu could see that familiar spark in his eyes as they shook hands, and the older was almost hit by the realisation how much he still wanted Pavel to be his and his alone. But the mission, the battle, Vulcan and Nero were distraction enough and none of them could afford to be distracted from giving his very best. So he had told himself to finally ask the navigator out once they had gotten through the whole thing.

And they did get through it, the adrenaline rush still in their veins as they had set course back to earth they stared at each other over the controls, hand shaking on the familiar panel. A tired, exhausted smile spread on Chekov's lips and Sulu almost thought it was the most beautiful thing he had seen in a long time.  
Once their shift was over they left the bridge together, silent until they were standing in the turbolift, close enough that their shoulders were touching through the fabric. “Pavel...” The Russian looked up, right into his eyes and there was something in his gaze that made Sulu's heartbeat speed up. He reacted before his mind could catch up to the situation, pressing the ensign into the wall in his back and joining their lips in a sweet, gentle kiss. Relief washed over him, followed by a wave of warmth that left him so vulnerable and cold, longing to be closer to that small body. His fingers stroked the soft cheeks as they kissed again and again, beginning oh-so soft and loving and ending up with the messy, hungry and passionate battling of their tongues.

The doors of the turbolift hissed open and Sulu quickly stepped back, straightening himself and watching the completely messed up Chekov doing the same. The fellow ensign entering the lift didn't seem to notice, or he didn't give away any sign that he did and they stepped into the hallway in silence, waiting until the doors closed behind them. Sulu could feel a small hand grabbing his own and the long fingers entwined with his own as a grin spread over his red, lightly swollen lips. “You vanted to ask me sometheeng, Hekahru?”


	15. Chapter 15

Hikaru Sulu had never actually seen Pavel run a marathon before and he had never thought the sight would be especially arousing. Of course, everything about his boyfriend was most certainly special and but he had already seen him in situations when he had been just beautiful and breathtaking, most certainly better than anything else Sulu had encountered so far.

Pavel, spread out on his bed, hands fisting the sheets for support, his eyes darkened with lust, mouth hanging open and a thin layer of sweat covering his naked, quivering body. And this dark blush on the pale skin of his face and chest...  
It was the one image he had constantly in the back of his head whenever he looked at his boyfriend, but right now it was replaced by another sight, one just as captivating.  
The Russian seemed completely spaced out, the look on his face one of pure bliss, his pupils wide, steady breath escaping his slightly parted lips and a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

His whole body moved with the perfection and grace of someone who had been born to run, reminding Sulu of the feline predators they had encountered on a planet only a few quadrants away from earth.

His steps weren't as heavy as most people's were, it almost looked as if his feet didn't touch the gound so fluent was his run.  
Hikaru was so entirely fascinated and focused on the navigator's body that he didn't realise, Pavel had already finished the round, until he began to slow his steps and stopped right in front of the still stunned pilot.

“I thought you vanted to train as vell?” The older man just blinked, staring at the katana in his hand in surprise, having completely forgotten why they had chose to meet up at the holodeck. Of course... Pavel usually ran before his shift, through the ship's corridors because he liked it better than using the program specially made for him but Sulu had told him he wanted to train his swordfighting skills and so they had met up here after the A-shift.  
“I was... distracted.” he just murmured and saw the grin on the other's lips spread even wider and Chekov leant closer, sweat glistering on his forehead and his soft curly hair hanging in front of his eyes. “Did I destract you, Hekahru?”

The pilot gulped, looking down into those blueish-green green eyes barely noticing the spark of amusement in them as he felt his own face heating up but he somehow managed to just return the grin and stop the embarrassment from showing all too clearly on his face. “You are quite a sight, my cute little whizkid. I never thought you could look like having sex without drinking a liter of vodka beforehand.”

For a moment they just stared into each other's eyes and Hikaru played with the thought of just locking the deck and devour his gorgeous boyfriend here and now but Pavel had a meeting with the Captain only half an hour later and rushed sex wasn't really his cup of tea so he pulled himself together.

The tension between them broke as Chekov stuck his tongue out and began to complain how he was neither cute nor a kid and before he could continue, Sulu just grabbed his wrist and pulled him flush against his body, catching the younger man's lips in a soft, gentle kiss that quickly turned into a heated battle of tongues. Minutes later they leant against each other, panting and skilled hands began to map out Hikaru's body, searching their way under his shirt and over the heated skin. 

“What about the Captain?”

“He can vait. He alvays says zat I am too punctual.”

The pilot grinned, slowly pushing his boyfriend against the wall of the room. Maybe they didn't have to hurry after all...


	16. Kirkov

Kirk had begun to wonder when they had left for shore leave on one of those well known pleasure planets and he had met everybody but the usual few in one of the bars where gorgeous women came easy. Well everybody but a certain Russian navigator. At first he didn't pay any attention to the fact but something just bugged him about it, like a small voice in the back of his head telling him there was something more. 

The evening was over way to soon and somehow Jim, the well known womanizer himself had ended up without getting laid, probably because he was too busy staring at the door and wait for the other to appear out of the blue. He couldn't even tell why he was so terribly focused on the thought that something was off and out of some weird instinct he checked every other bar on his way back to the ship. Well, he didn't find Chekov until he arrived exactly there. The Russian was sitting at an empty table in the canteen, a glass of vodka in his hand and he was staring at it as if all the wisdom of the whole world was written on the ground.

Surprised to see him there, Kirk laid a hand on his shoulder and felt him wince at the unexpected touch. “Keptin?” Pavel looked up, the alcohol audible in his voice and Kirk was able to see something in his dark eyes, he couldn't quite identify but he blamed it on the drink.  
Taking the almost empty bottle he patted his shoulder and stepped back. “Well, mister Chekov, you may be off duty but I still order you to go back to your quarters and get some sleep.”  
The navigator opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but he simply nodded his head and stood up, supporting himself by holding onto the table. 

“Aye, Sir.” And with that he left the room, swaying a little and Kirk felt the immediate urge to follow and help his fellow crewman but instead he just downed the last bit of vodka left in the bottle.

Jim began observing his navigator afterwards and tried to find out what it was that bugged him so much.

“What? You think he's gay and even if he isn't, you're gonna nail him anyway and just make him gay for you??” Bones stared at him as if he had lost his mind and just shook his head. “Goddammit Jim, I'm a doctor and not a counselor for your love life!”  
“Don't be ridiculous Bones, I'm not planning on nailing the kid.” Or at least that was what he told himself over and over again.  
“You are the one being ridiculous, Jim, the whole crew knows you have the hots for him. You haven't tried to get a woman into your bed for months and the way you're always leaning over the kid on the bridge is indication enough. So just go talk to him already!” 

Jim left sickbay feeling a little smaller than before asking for Bones' opinion on the matter.

“Mister Chekov. Report to Captain's quarters immediately!” With a sigh he sat down on the edge of his desk and waited until he heard the familiar sound of the doors sliding open. Looking up, he smiled and waved the dark haired man closer.   
“I have not done anytheeng wrong, have I?” Jim shook his head and stood up again, stepping closer to the smaller man and laying a hand under his chin. “I just wanted to ask you a question.” His voice dropped lower, slipping into the tone he had always used to get his way with the women of various planets. Right now though the object of his desire seemed to be completely freaked out by it, staring in panic at his captain.

“I-i am sorry, Keptin. I did not vant to offend you in any vay!”  
Kirk blinked in surprise and let his hand rest where it was, barely resisting the temptation to run his fingers over the soft skin.  
“Why on earth would I be offended in any way?” Confusion ghosted over the other's face and the Captain could feel him shudder underneath his fingers.   
“Because I am in love vith you, Sir. Zat is vhy you called me here, right? Because I vas being too obvious.” If it wasn't for the terrified look in Pavel's eyes, Jim would have burst into laughter but instead he leant closer and finally let his fingers wander over the smooth skin and over the delicate jaw.  
“Well, if you are so eager to be punished, mister Chekov, I do have something in mind.” It took a moment for the younger man to get what the Captain was talking about and Jim could see how the look on the other's face changed into one of scepticism and utter bewilderment.  
“It may be geerlish, but I do not vish to end like all ze women you hawe on planets ve wisited.” The silence that followed the statement was almost crushing both of them and Jim felt his chest tighten at the hurt look in his favourite navigator's eyes.

Still, he had never been the kind of man who lets himself be chained in a serious relationship and Pavel obviously knew it as well. “I vill ask to be transferred to another ship, Keptin.” He only murmured before stepping back, turning around and headed for the door.  
It was the hissing sound of the doors opening that brought Jim back to reality, the heavy words finally hitting the right part of his mind. “Computer, close the door!” There was a horrible, hollow feeling flooding through is whole body and the obnoxious and shrill voice in the back of his head was telling him what a terrible mistake it would be to let this chance pass, a chance he would only have this one time.

“Keptin? I vould like to go, Sir.” Simply ignoring the protest he approached the Russian, resting both hands on his shoulders before pressing him into the wall in his back. “I can't promise you anything, Chekov. But I give you my word that I'll try it!”

A small smile erupted on the other's lips and he nodded lightly. “Zat is not the best answer I could get but it is not the worst eether.”  
This said he leant forward, pressing his rosy lips against Jim's and hesitantly grabbing his shirt to get him a bit closer. Jim returned the kiss with all the skill he could muster and he knew out of experience that he was quite a good kisser. It seemed to apply to this situation just as well, for he could already feel Chekov melt against him and just pressed him even closer to his own body, running his daring tongue over the willingly parting lips and dipping inside the hot cave behind them.

For a moment he was left to explore the new territory before meeting with it's inhabitant and their tongues met in a heated dance, leaving them both panting once the lack of oxygen forced them to part.  
“Zere is, just one more thing, Keptin.” the dark haired mumbled as soon as he had caught enough of his breath to utter the words.  
“I vant you to call me Pavel. At least in private.” Jim grinned in relief and pressed a tender kiss to the other's temple.  
“Only when you call me Jim, Pavel.”  
Maybe even he could change. He wouldn't want to miss this warmth, this body fitting so perfectly against his own and this ridiculously arousing accented voice in his ears.  
'And just imagine Bones face when he sees that his lady-killer captain was a thing of the past', that alone would taste as sweet as his favourite dessert and the lips of his Pavel were even sweeter, especially when they were his and his alone!


	17. Space Husbands

Seeing Vulcan fall apart and being reduced to it's molecules seemed to have ripped something out of his chest, something Spock didn't even know existed. Now he lived with this hole in his chest, a hole that began to burn and hurt even more whenever he was near his new Captain and he couldn't quite find an explanation for it.  
He had broken up with Uhura shortly after the events with Nero because he just couldn't do it anymore, couldn't touch her and feel absolutely nothing doing it. It only seemed to widen that hole even more, leaving him breathless and wincing whenever he tried to rest, aching for something he couldn't identify.  
For a while he told himself it would get better, tried to believe it was only the trauma from seeing his home and almost his whole people disappear into nothing but even those lies weren't making it any better.  
So he just coped with it, trying to avoid the Captain as much as possible in his position without being too impolite and unfriendly and hid himself away whenever he was off duty, meditating or studying whatever helped clearing his mind a little.  
It worked, at least for a few months until he overheard a conversation between the Ambassador Spock, his older self and Captain Kirk. Spock didn't want to eavesdrop but his body simply wouldn't move as he heard the familiar voices echo through the otherwise empty bridge, Kirk had obviously taken over the night shift and sent everybody else to bed like he had done it multiple times already during the last weeks. Pressing himself against the wall he simply blocked his inner voice telling him how childish and un-Vulcan his behaviour was and closed his eyes, unsure why the ache in his chest was beginning to throb again.

“Why would you think he is avoiding you, Jim?”  
“Because he's not even looking at me anymore, I mean I'm not all that ugly. And didn't you tell we had some kinda connection? Why does he have to be so fucking rude all the time?”  
“You have the connection, maybe it simply isn't as strong as I thought it would be.”  
“You mean as strong as the one between you and your Jim?”  
“Exactly...”

There was silence following the spoken sentences and Spock felt confusion take over the depth of his mind. What connection were they speaking of? Why would they talk in such a matter anyway? They seemed way to familiar with each other, not formal and all, just as if they were old friends or even more. The Vulcan's fingers grabbed his own shirt tightly, the knuckles white under the pale skin.

“But I felt it with you too. This T'hy'la thing. I knew what you were talking about even before you explained it, right after our mindmeld.”

Spock's eyes flew open and something hot began to boil in his stomach as the confusion was replaced by another emotion he had never felt before. They had joined their minds? When? How?! And why would the other Spock refer to Jim as his T'hy'la? The word was sacred and only for the one being the closest to a Vulcan, his friend, his brother, his lover, the one soulmate he seeked to find for his whole life!

“The Jim of my time line used to tell me how infuriatingly stubborn I can be. Maybe your Spock is just the same.”

All that followed was a sigh and the sound of Jim's steps on the floor, as if he was slowly walking up and down the bridge. “Maybe you're right. But maybe there's just not enough of a connection between us after all. Maybe he really still hates me.” Spock winced at the words, feeling the searing pain flare through his whole body and the urge to somehow comfort his Captain, to get the sad tone out of his voice was so strong that he had to keep his legs from walking out there on his own. Instead he chose to retreat, what was probably the best he could do to not be overwhelmed by the emotions, taking over his whole mind and breaking every barricade he had built to keep them at bay.

He had a lot to think about and spent the night sleepless, laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling, the sound of those voices still in his head. Both seemed so terribly sad, the ambassador was clearly missing his friend and when he had understood it correctly his lover and soulmate as well who used to be the Jim Kirk of his reality whilst the human was concerned about him, his First Officer who had done nothing but avoid and hurt him.  
T'hy'la. The word haunted him for the next days , in some weird way almost soothing the ache in his chest whenever he imagined Jim saying it again but not to his older self but to him. Spock knew how illogical it was to be jealous of himself but he couldn't fight the feeling taking over his mind whenever the Captain announced he would take the next night shift himself.

It was the one day, they received another distress call from a planet where every living thing seemed to be mutated to kill humans and eat them for breakfast, when he couldn't take it any longer. Jim seemed so tired and full of sorrow, dark circles under his eyes and his hair even messier than it usually was. Even his hands seemed to be shaking ever so slightly and he blinked too often to hide his fatigue. “I do not think you are fit to join the landing party, Captain.” he announced, feeling every single person on the bridge staring at him, as something akin to hurt seemed to appear in the other's eyes. “I do not know why you would say that, Commander Spock but I assure you, I am perfectly fine.”  
And with that he turned around, his shoulders slumped and his whole posture speaking of defeat.

“I do not thing you should go. Jim.” Spock could hear a sharp intake of breath before the other turned around, eyes wide and disbelief written all over his face, mixed with some sort of skepticism. “Alright. Scotty, you take Chekov and Sulu and the security with you. Make sure to get McCoy's OK concerning any possible risk of infections and posoning.” He let go of the comm and looked at his First Officer again.  
“I want to see you in my quarters in five minutes, Mister Spock.” And with that he left the bridge, his steps hurried and Spock was almost sure he would contact the ambassador before talking to him. Jealousy began to eat at him once again and he promptly followed his Captain, waiting in front of his door to be let in even if the five minutes didn't pass yet.

The door opened and the sight that greeted him turned his stomach around, sending waves of pain through his system. Jim sat in his chair, looking even more miserable than he did just seconds ago on the bridge his face buried in his hands. “I would like to know what I did to upset you enough to deserve this behaviour.” he muttered just loud enough that Spock's Vulcan-ears could hear it. Unable to find a way to reply he stood there for a moment, uncertain what to do and once the gaze of those blue eyes was resting on him once again, he just stepped forward, around the table and pulled the Captain out of the chair into his arms.

He could feel him stiffen and a hint of confusion hit his mind, confusion that didn't belong to him but he had never felt the emotions of another person this strong and clear even though he didn't touch his face. Hugging the other man even tighter his hand began to run through the soft, blond strands of hair on his own but he felt Jim relaxing. “Spock...” it was only a whisper in his ear but it filled his entire being and then something entirely unexpected happened. The hole in his chest began to heal. It began to shrink, the pain fading away slowly and Spock felt the words echo through his head once again. 'But I felt it with you too. This T'hy'la thing. I knew what you were talking about even before you explained it, right after our mindmeld.' He gently let go of the other, stepping back ever so slightly, only to rest one hand against Jim's cheek. “You can feel it.” It wasn't a question and he didn't wait for the answer but instead leant forward to softly touch these soft lips with his own, his free hand stroking gently over the human's fingers. 'T'hy'la.' he heard the word in his head, unsure if it was his own voice or Jim's but it didn't matter. The hollow feeling disappeared completely, replaced by a warmth he had never even dreamt to feel and the realisation hit him this very moment. There was no reason to be jealous for this Jim belonged to him and him alone and no one, not even he himself would be able to take his soulmate away from him.


	18. Space Husbands

Spock's favourite hobby definitely was observing his husband. It didn't exactly matter what Jim was about to do, Spock was always there to make mental notes about it. Whether they were on the bridge of the Enterprise, everybody focused on their tasks and the Captain was just sitting there, waiting for something to happen like he always did, leaning forward, one elbow rested on his knee, the hand on his face and deeply in thought. Or while playing chess when Jim would suck his bottom lip into his mouth and chew it ever so slightly as he tried to figure out what his next move would be.

He always looked different, every single movement of his body was a fascinating sight and Spock loved how he could read about his every emotion in the depth of his dark chestnut eyes. When excited his hands would shake ever so slightly and he would begin punching the back of his nose, eyes furrowed to small slits. When someone threatened to endanger his crew or the ship there was this hint of red on his cheeks and he would hide his clenched fists behind his back to not let anybody see how he was not calm at all.

The Vulcan especially liked how Jim looked whenever he was happy or just completely into something. How his lips would curl up into this wonderful smile, not the usual cocky grin, but this honest smile that reached his eyes and made them shine. His whole face looked so relaxed and even the few worry lines and small wrinkles would disappear from his features and make him look ages younger.

Yet there was another expression he loved above all and just seeing it on his lover's face would keep him up all night and it did more often than not. The way Jim laid there, in his arms, cuddled against him, completely calm and nothing but trust and love written over his face even though he was sound asleep. How his fingers always clung to Spock's as if he was the only thing he could hold on whether his dreams were of the good or the bad kind. For the Vulcan it were these small moments when nothing else mattered, not the Romulans, not the Klingons not the threat of losing each other, not the thought of having to live without his beloved after time would take his tribute. There was nothing else but this place in his mind, where he could feel their connection, the one they had always shared even before their official bonding. It was these moments when he wished the word eternity would actually have a meaning in their life and whenever Jim stirred in his sleep he would lean over and softly kiss his temples, his cheeks and the corners of his mouth until the human was sound asleep again.


	19. Space Husbands

There was one rule, they always followed whenever they met outside the Enterprise, off duty. This one rule was what made it legit what made it possible to happen and Jim would rather give up his whole life than give up this rule because it would mean to give up something he had grown addicted to. This one rule said that whenever they met without rank and name, they were strangers. Strangers who had never met before, strangers who would never meet again, strangers who could do whatever they wanted to without any consequences. Strangers who would never tell anybody about the other stranger they had met.

Bones had already given up asking Jim why he was so relaxed and in such a good mood whenever they had had shore leave and whoever would even notice Spock being just a little bit less focused on his duty, probably thought it was the effect of his relationship with Lieutenant Uhura. Nobody knew that this relationship had only existed to help Nyota get away from his ever so annoying ex and that they had agreed to break up almost a month after the events with Nero.

It was two weeks after they had first met, in a shallow bar on Thersis V a planet they were granted two whole days of shore leave and Jim remembered all to vivid how surprised he had been to see his First Officer there. They had kissed. Kissed in a way Jim had never experienced before and after finding a cheap hotel room they had spent the rest of their time in bed not even getting out to get breakfast.  
They had both agreed that this was a one-time thing, Jim had tried to get the memory out of his head but as they met again under similar circumstances, only a month later he could not keep himself from staring at the Vulcan, the longing probably all too visible on his face. And Spock had stared back, eyes even darker than usual.

It was almost year of meeting as strangers, kissing, mind blowing sex and though Jim loved it, he just couldn't stand it anymore. He knew for a while that there was more but pure lust in what he felt for his fellow crewman and there was only one way to keep it from consuming him.  
The next time they had shore leave, he stayed on the ship, sitting on the empty bridge in his chair and staring at the science station, trying hard not to think of Spock down there, waiting for him in some bar, all alone. The sound of the turbolift hissing open made him wince but he didn't turn around until he felt a warm hand rest on his shoulder. “I do not know if I should ask why you chose to stay aboard instead of enjoying your stay here like the rest of the crew.” Jim just shook his head and looked up, surprised to actually find some emotion on the Vulcan's face and even more surprised that it looked like some sort of disappointment.  
“I can't do this anymore, Spock. I don't want to be a stranger so I can steal a bit of your time. If you don't want me as James Kirk you don't want me at all.” It hurt, the words seemed to burn holes into his chest and there was a sudden lump in his throat.

They stayed silent for a moment and Jim let his gaze fall back to his own hands, expecting Spock to walk away and never talk to him again outside the bridge. But then, his chin was suddenly lifted, two gentle fingers, caressing his skin and a pair of hot lips pressed onto his own.  
It was none of the passionate, hungry kisses they had shared during sex, there was no battle for dominance, no desire but only the soft, almost loving touch of their lips.  
“I am sorry, Jim. I did not know you would want to have a serious relationship with me.” For a moment he was at a lack of words, unsure what to say but then he just grabbed the Vulcan's hands, brushing his fingers over Spock's as he had read about and a grin spread over his lips. “There's nothing I wouldn't to for you, I'd even let my crew know that I got a weakness for pointy ears.”   
“Pointy ears?”   
“Well, only yours of course.”


	20. Spock/Chekov

“Zis is vrong.”

The dark haired man looked up in surprise at the quiet voice next to his ear, only to find one of the streets kids looking over his shoulder and at his notes. It was hard to say how old the teenager was, for he looked even smaller and thinner in his wide, worn out clothes, but it was obvious that he couldn’t be older than eighteen, probably even younger. His forehead was wrinkled in thought, as he stared at the notebook and reached out a small hand, his long and dirty fingers pointing at one of the complicated formulas. “You haff forgotten to include ze faktor for ze grawitational pull. Of course et does not change wery much, but if you vant et as exakt as possible...” 

A wide grin appeared on the kid’s features, as he saw the other raise one of his thin eyebrows in consideration, before he uttered a quiet ‘Fascinating.’ He watched the man pull out a pen and change the formula according to his input and gave a satisfied nod. Just then did he notice how expensive the other’s suit looked and he hastily stood up again, afraid to upset him with sitting too close. “I am sorry, I did not vant to disturb you, Mester.” But the other simply shook his head, his sharp features not betraying any kind of emotion. “Where did you learn this?” 

Shrugging, the kid answered: “Here and zere, Mester. I like to reed and physiks vas alvays my fawourite subjekt.” Again he was met with that eyebrow and dark eyes looking him up and down, before the man pointed at his notes again. “Did you gain your knowledge about these formulas through books as well?” The teenager shook his head, stepping closer again to throw another glance at the paper. “Ze first few are ze same as in vone of ze books, ze ozers are new. But et vas not diffecult to figure out vhat zey meent.” It was hard to say if the other was in any way impressed, yet he seemed to have taken interest in the younger. “What is your name?” 

“Chekov, Pavel Andrejevich.” He nodded, sitting down on the bench again and questioningly holding out a hand to take the notebook. The dark haired man hesitated for a little moment, probably considering whether or not the kid would take his stuff and run away but then he handed him the notebook. With a bright smile he flipped through the pages, focused on understanding what was written there. Every now and then he would ask for an explanation and the other would grant him one, only to see how the teenager’s face lit up, once he successfully understood the topic. 

It was a weird sight, the tall man in his dark suit, glasses high on his nose and the street kid, sitting next to him with a look of utter concentration on his face, tongue caught between his teeth. It was only when it began to darken, that Pavel handed over the notebook again, shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his trousers, as he stood up again. “Zank you a lot, Mester. Et vas wery interesting.” 

But the other man seemed unwilling to let him go just yet. “Have you considered applying for a scholarship at the university?” But the boy only shook his head, an embarrassed smile creeping up on his features. “I am not wery good viz ze language, Ser, I doubt zey vould accept me as student zere.” There were also a dozen other reasons, the most severe probably the one that he wasn’t even legally a citizen of the United States, but he surely wouldn’t tell that one, afraid to get in trouble with the police. “Where do you live?” Another uncomfortable question but the man didn’t look like he was having any hidden intention, so he decided to answer honestly. “I sleep at ze old train station. Is varm in ze night.” It earned him a questioning look and a moment of silence, before the other spoke again. 

“I can offer you a place to stay if you can assure me of not stealing anything. As I have acquaintances among the local university’s professors I might be able to help you with applying for a scholarship.” 

The Russian didn’t know what to say for a moment, searching the other’s face for any kind of lie. But somehow he believed this man, not only because he was the best educated person he had ever talked with and his knowledge was incredible but also because he saw nothing but honesty in his unmoving features. “I vill not be able to pay you back in a vhile, Mester.” Though if he really made it into the university and found a decent job, he wuld maybe able to pay him back a few years later, so at least he wouldn’t feel like a thief.”You have proven to be useful with my equation earlier. I do not see a reason why you would not be able to help me again. But of course you can always take your time to consider.” Pavel was handed a small card with only a name, address and phone number and while he was still busy trying to pronounce the weirdest name he’s ever heard, the man was already leaving.

The Russian pondered just for a few seconds later, though his subconscious had already decided for him.

“Vait for me, Mester Spock!”


	21. Space Husbands

Jealousy was a highly illogical emotion and Spock had never intended to even find out what it felt like. He still couldn’t believe it was what kept him awake at night, what made his mind spin whenever he had to see them together, whenever he was reminded, that Kirk was not His but directed his whole passion towards another.  
The Vulcan couldn’t even tell what had triggered it, he had been quite fond of their captain for a long time now, that was for sure. And since it was no official relationship between them, or at least he thought it couldn’t really be considered official, there would be no reason for this feeling.

But still, the captain’s oh-so-longing gaze, whenever he was sitting in his chair on the bridge and the lunch break was only minutes away, made his skin crawl and there was a weird knot in his stomach that began to tighten. He knew what the human was thinking about, it was more than obvious, and the way his one hand began to absently stroke his stomach through the shirt enraged the Vulcan even further.  
He should not be able to feel this way, not after all the decades of training and building up his defenses but he still couldn’t control the urge to make sure James Tiberius Kirk was his, and his alone.

And there was the expression on the man’s face, Spock had to witness whenever he spotted them together in the canteen, sitting at the usual table together with doctor McCoy, Mr. Sulu and ensign Chekov, sometimes even Mr. Scott was there and none of them seemed to notice how pure bliss and affection had taken over Jim’s features. His eyes were almost closed, his tongue traced his lips far more often than what would be necessary and there was this relaxed and satisfied smile, brightening his whole face. Spock would give up even the last bit of his Vulcan pride to be the one to make his captain feel like this but it was obviously not meant to be and so he spent his time staring and staring and fighting the blossoming feeling of jealousy.

Then, one day, he just couldn’t stand it anymore. He was standing at the science station of the bridge and had to listen how Jim told everybody on the bridge about his lunch break, what exactly he would do, how he would do it and how good it would feel. Couldn’t he at least have the decency to brag about his pleasure in private? He was still on duty! Spock fumed. His blood was almost boiling, though his features were still as stoic as always. Once he saw the Captain disappear into the turbo lift to head for the canteen, he immediately followed him. He waited until Jim had his food and sat down on his table, completely focused on the object of his desire, until he approached him, looking as calm as usual. “Captain, may I have a word with you?” Jim looked up, surprised and the disappointment to be kept from devouring his love in public was written all over his face. It just fueled the hate inside Spock’s mind and without a word he turned around, not even waiting for the human to follow him.

Once they were outside the canteen, he turned around. Making sure nobody would see them he roughly pushed the surprised Captain into the wall behind him and leant forward to press his lips against the slightly colder ones in a bruising, possessive kiss. He didn’t need his telepathy to feel the confusion and shock but he was delighted to notice that Jim was actually leaning into the kiss, returning it with almost as much passion. Once they parted again, the human completely out of breath and even Spock felt the small lack of oxygen, he felt the questioning gaze resting on him. Straightening himself he stepped back again, regaining his control at least a bit. “Would you consider engaging in a relationship with me, captain, if I asked you?”

For a moment there was nothing but confusion in the other’s face then a grin spread over the glistening wet lips. “You wanna be my boyfriend, Spock?” The Vulcan tilted his head slightly, raising one eyebrow. “I believe that is the term you use, indeed.” The grin disappeared again, as the captain seemed to understand that he was deadly serious. “But- I mean… Of course! Couldn’t you have just asked me out or something? You almost scared me.” He snickered, leaning forward to press another kiss onto the Vulcan’s lips.  
“I have another request, Captain.” “Oh, come on, we’re dating now, call me Jim!” “Jim. I have to ask you for something…” The man shrugged. “Go ahead.” Spock thought about it for a moment, unsure how he should express his need, still keeping his voice and face free of emotion. “I would prefer it if you stopped acting so… obscenely in public. Especially considering your undying love…” Jim blinked, again needing a moment to understand what the Vulcan meant, than he followed the stern gaze to the chicken sandwich in his hand.

“Wait… you. You’re not jealous of my sandwich, right?!”


	22. Space Husbands

“The outfit you chose today, suits you very well, Nyota. I find it indeed aesthetically pleasing.”

_Damn._

With a frustrated groan he slammed the glass back onto the counter. The barkeeper was already there, before he could even open his mouth to order another one, refilling his glass and offering him a sympathetic smile. Jim forced himself to return it, though it was a lot more pained and a lot less bright than his usual grin. But who could blame him? He would only have to turn around to see those two lovebirds sitting in the corner, Nyota’s hand probably already resting on the man’s thigh, while he tried his best to flirt with her. And it wasn’t just that he sucked at it, it was simply who his horrible flirting was directed at. Okay the linguistics officer was cute, a hell lot of cute and sexy with her long legs and wonderful curves, but DAMN.

He had exactly two reasons to be upset right now, or at least two main reasons: 1. The two had broken up almost half a year ago, soon after Starfleet command had sent them on their first five-year mission. And Jim had been pretty sure that there was something going on between Uhura and Scotty but he had never been able to tell if it was serious. And 2. Jim had thought something had changed between Spock and him after this mission on tetra 3, after the incredible sex they had had in this secluded and lonely outpost. Of course the Vulcan had been intoxicated due to some unknown substance and suffering from the low temperatures and they had gotten carried away with the excuse to keep the Commander alive and _warm_.

Still. He had never expected his First Officer to be someone who even did one-night stands. But he was probably just expecting too much, after all it was usually him who left his partners after a long night and never returned.

Another groan and the young man felt the acute urge to punch someone. Or himself. The latter would probably get him in less trouble, judging from his practically non-existent luck when it came to bar brawls. Of course he had had his hopes high, though he couldn’t tell what exactly made the pointy-eared bastard so special that he wanted to spend the rest of his most likely very short life with him. But Spock had simply used the confusion after they had been beamed back on board to disappear and treated him as indifferent and professional as always, once they were back on duty.

It was frustrating. But it was even worse, when the Commander had seriously used their first short shore leave to ask his ex out. Jim had heard them discuss the date in the rec room a few days ago quite loudly and he had by no means planned to follow them. Instead he had picked a random bar to sit in and get wasted but, of course, only a few minutes later the lovebirds had entered the same bar, taking a seat in the corner not too far away from the counter where he sat. The universe seemed to have taken a liking to torturing him lately.

At least he still had his alcohol, though he wasn’t even sure if the stuff was legal in the Federation because it was really damn strong. He couldn’t quite recall how many he’d had so far but already his vision was blurry around the edges and he felt like his head was nothing but a huge mass of cotton candy. Only that the drinks didn’t drown his thoughts the way he had hoped it to, instead it made him focus on the burning feeling of jealousy more. And it got worse with every second.

Downing another shot, he grimaced as the liquid’s bitter taste lingered on his tongue. Jim knew exactly that he should stop right now; otherwise he would either end up in someone else’s bed before the night was over or as a mess on the floor. Of course the first option would probably the most pleasant but despite the amount of looks that had followed him as he entered and the few really good looking women and men in this bar, he couldn’t picture himself with anyone else but Spock right now. And the latter one, well, he knew how it felt to lie in a puddle of spilled drinks and his own vomit. Only that this time there would be no Bones to drag him out of his misery and back into reality. The doctor spent his shore leave with this kid, Chekov. The thought that his best friend had managed to get a boyfriend, where he had obviously failed, made him even more miserable. Not that Bones didn’t deserve it, the two were seriously cute together and he didn’t really care if the man fucked another member of his bridge crew as long as it didn’t end in another disaster.

It was only that he had always been the one who got whatever he wanted and whoever he wanted. He knew how to use his body and his charm and he had been offered to start a serious relationship so often that he had stopped counting after a while. He had never accepted. Had always told that he wasn’t ready to try and liked his life this way. And now that he WANTED something that would maybe last a little longer, he didn’t get it. It was a first for the infamous Captain James Tiberius Kirk and he didn’t like it at all.

Someone burst into a fit of giggles behind him and he instinctively turned around to see what was happening.

His eyes widened, the alcohol and the cramps of jealousy working together to make him feel sick in an instant, as he watched Spock lean forward to kiss Nyota’s ear while she just stared at her Captain with something similar to a triumphant smile on her red lips.

It was too much.

Jim didn’t even notice that he had clenched his fist; he only felt the sharp pain as shards of glass penetrated his skin and the hot blood running down his arm. For a little moment there was nothing but silence around him, and then he felt the barkeeper’s hand on his shoulder. The man tried to talk him into getting a doctor, but he simply shook his head, stood up from his seat and stumbled out of the bar. It was a good thing he had paid in advance, otherwise he would get into trouble now, but he didn’t care. He cared about nothing right now…

“Fuck.”

Gaze focused on his bloody hand, he tried his best not to trip or faint, muttering a string of curses, Bones would be proud of.

“Are you severely injured, Captain?”

 _Oh no._ Closing his eyes he stopped in his tracks for a second before he decided to simply ignore the other. Walking down the pavement he pressed his right hand to his chest, staining his shirt with thick, red blood.

“Sir, I asked if your injury is severe!” Insistent little bastard.

“Go away Spock…” His tone wasn’t nearly as sharp as he had hoped it to be, but it wasn’t important right now. He had enough reasons to hate himself already, he didn’t need to add another one. “I don’t need you. Go back to your pretty girlfriend and leave me alone!” he blamed the pain for the tremor in his voice and the tears that stung in his eyes. And Spock had obviously followed his order because he didn’t address him again.

_Now if that ain’t just peachy… No idea how I’m supposed to find back to the ship like this…_

Jim heard footsteps behind him, yet before he was able to turn around, a strong hand gripped his shoulder and he was slammed into the wall. A strong, lean body was pressed flush against his own, holding him in place and the other’s hot breath ghosted over the sensitive skin of his neck. Speechless for a little moment, he just stared, eyes wide and heartbeat erratic in shock. “Spock? What the fuck are you…”

But he didn’t get to finish his question as a pair of hot lips crashed into his own, forceful enough to take away his breath. Using his still lightly parted lips to its advantage, a tongue sneaked into this mouth, plundering, exploring the wet cavern, stroking his own tongue teasingly. Where the hell, had the bastard learned to kiss like this?! Jim was torn between pushing the other away and pulling him closer but his mind seemed to have switched to standby already, leaving him no other choice but to follow his instincts and return the kiss. Heat flared up between them, as the kiss morphed into a passionate battle of tongues, his fingers finding their way into the strands of raven hair, grabbing, holding onto him.

He pushed the Vulcan away to breathe, gasping for air, while his cerulean blue eyes searched the other’s features for any kind of explanation.

He didn’t find one.

Instead he felt his wrists being caught in an iron grip, forcing him to let go of the Vulcan’s hair before they were pinned over hs head. Spock had him easily restrained with one of his hands, while the slender fingers of the other one caressed his bared neck. “My apologies, Captain. I did not wish to act in such a drastic way but it is obvious I have no other option left, since I worry about your health.”

 _Yeah thanks, because my health is better when you have me pressed against a solid stonewall while I’m probably slowly bleeding out…_ Jim didn’t understand a thing. He was confused, felt dizzy and heard his own blood rushing through his veins, still running down the tanned skin of his arm. Wasn’t Spock supposed to be with his girlfriend instead of molesting him in some dark alleyway? The human opened his mouth to voice his doubts but was shut up by the other’s voice once again.

“Nyota recommended this act to find out if you were interested in me as a potential partner. I did not expect your reaction to be this… intense.”

The whole evening had been a fucking charade to make him jealous?! Jim wasn’t sure whether he wanted to strangle or kiss the other man but since the first one could prove difficult, he went with the latter. This time it was him who crushed their mouths together, hungrily sucking on Spock’s bottom lip, moaning into the kiss, as those smart fingers started wandering again. They slid down his shoulders, rubbing over his clothed nipples, until they were hard and puckered from the desire flooding him. Jim arched his back, desperately needing the touch, the mixture of different sensations driving him insane already. He was still bleeding, his hand burned like fire and he felt weaker with every second. This and the alcohol in his system mixed with his arousal, making him moan and gasp and beg, as soon as those lips left his own, to suck on his neck.

And god, he had never known Vulcans could be this… passionate, possessive, needy, illogical. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered that there would be marks left on his neck, marks he had to hide the next day somehow if he wanted to avoid questions, but he couldn’t care less right now. “Spock… god, Spock! Do something! Don’t just…. tease me!” The Vulcan growled darkly, biting his ear, as his hand slid into the Captain’s trousers and he pressed further against him, rubbing their hips together. “You will not let anyone other touch you. I will be the only one to give you pleasure and I will have no reason to ever look at someone else again, Jim.” The words, especially the usage of his name, uttered in this low voice, sent shudders down his spine and he nodded hastily, a stupid grin on his lips. That sounded pretty much like a more serious relationship and somehow he loved the sound of it.

A strong hand grasped his rock hard erection, stroking him and efficiently bringing him so close to the edge that he could see stars flashing up, before it stopped. A needy whine fell from his kiss-swollen lips and his clear eyes were darkened with lust as he looked up, pleading without words, for the other to continue. But instead he was turned around, roughly pressed against the wall again and the trousers and shorts were pushed down to his knees. Everybody could walk by right now, could see them here and notify Starfleet and they would both lose their job and reputation, but it was the least important matter right now. Slender, spit slick fingers rubbed over his crack and around his puckered entrance. “Spock…. come on… I’m not a virgin anymore.” It earned him another growl and a painful bite to his shoulder, as two fingers were pressed into him. He wouldn’t call it painful, uncomfortable, yes, but he was probably too far gone already, his head so light and empty by now, whole body trembling, as he pushed back, impaling himself on the other’s fingers.

He heard the man moan quietly, reminded of how sensitive a Vulcan’s fingers were and for a moment clenched his muscles around him, earning himself another gasp and a third finger. Spock took his time stretching him, his other hand letting go of his wrists to grasp the base of his cock and keep him from coming too early.

After another minute of sweet torture and breathless begging, Spock finally pulled his fingers out and instead Jim felt the head of a thick, slick Vulcan cock pressed against his entrance. He tried to turn his head wanting to look at it, memorise the way the greenish veins pulsed underneath the skin but he wasn’t able to even catch a glimpse before his First Officer pushed in with one forceful thrust. Jim cried out in pain and pleasure but a hand, stained and salty from his own precum slid over his mouth, muffling the sounds he made. Well, at least one of them remembered that they were still in public, because right now, Jim wouldn’t even mind doing it in front of everybody else.

Spock thrusts started slow, giving him at least a bit of a chance to adjust to his size, before the Vulcan quickened his pace, constantly changing the angle ever so slightly until he found his prostate, eliciting another loud moan from the human. The last time Spock had melded their minds during sex, sharing and doubling their pleasure but this time he didn’t. If he was afraid of being dragged into the abyss of weakness, alcohol, pain and pleasure or if it was something else, he would never know. Jim only knew how much he wanted this, how good it felt to be controlled by this one man who he trusted with more than just his life.

The different sensations were too strong for him and he soon toppled over the edge without even being touched, screaming into the other’s hand and clenching around the cock still buried inside him. His orgasm ripped through his body, too much for him to take and the last thing he felt, was the Vulcan filling him with his seed and then strong arms catching him, as he blacked out.

“Vill he be alright?”

“’Course he will. God damnit kid, can’t you even spend one night without bleeding out and getting fucked to unconsciousness?”

“Doctor, I would appreciate it, if you would alter your enunciation.”

“The hell will I do, next time you make sure he’s not half dead, when you fuck him or I’ll accidentally pick the wrong hypo for you.”

“Lyonya! Do not say zings like zat…”

“Sorry, kid.”

Jim groaned, lifting a hand to rub over his face, as he blinked into the bright, artificial lights. “Can’t you be a little bit quieter? My head’s killing me, guys.” His world was still a bit blurry but he didn’t need to look to know who was there sitting by his bed. “Bones. No more threats against my First Officer.” A grin made its way to his lips, as he slowly sat up, ignoring McCoy’s worried face and instead focusing on Spock’s expression. The sound of Bones muttering and Pavel trying to calm him down a bit, was drowned by the sound of his own heart beating loudly, as he stared into these dark eyes.

And for a little moment he was sure to see a little smile on Spock’s lips.


	23. McChekov

“Why exactly did I let you drag me into this?” He had to repeat the question two times, the music playing so loud he could barely hear his own voice, but Jim obviously understood what he meant, or maybe he just knew his best friend good enough to know what he was thinking. The grin on the other man’s face only widened and Bones could see how his eyes got that stupid glance as he spotted somebody in the crowd. Before he could even complain about his friend not paying any attention to him, Jim was on his feet, a hand on the older man’s shoulder. “Come on, Bones, it’ll get better. Just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” And with that he was gone, disappearing somewhere to talk to some girl or boy he would most definitely get into his bed should she or he prove to be worth it.

With a groan he turned around to face the barkeeper, his sour expression and the short nod towards his empty glass obviously being enough to make the other get what he wanted. ‘It’ll get better’ Yeah, that’s what Jim said every single time he actually managed to get him to visit places like this. Leonard wasn’t the kind of men who visited places like this, he was too old for this shit; he felt uncomfortable among all these people who were looking for nothing but pleasure, either in getting drunk or by finding someone to spend the night with. In the end most of them would probably get into a fight and bring some broken bones back home, or some sort of nasty STD. And he couldn’t stand the way the music made it impossible to hear his own thoughts, and the heat and how freaking crowded this place was. Weren’t there any other clubs people could go to?

Downing his third glass he made one last effort to look for his friend before he decided to go home. Staying here wouldn’t lead to anything, it was only ruining his mood further and since Jim would probably not come back or need a ride, he found no reason to do so. The very moment he stood up, the lights were turned off, leaving everybody completely blind. Even the music stopped for a few seconds and Bones was surprised at how quiet the club could actually get. It was as if every single person was holding their breath, waiting for something to happen and he would probably know what exactly they were waiting for had he listened to what Jim had been babbling on the way here.

It was still dark as the music began to play once again, a steady rhythm similar to those Bones had already encountered on various ‘back to the 21th century’ parties Jim had dragged him to.

_I am not a whore_

_I am not a whore_

_I am not a whore_

The first flickering lights being turned on again were the ones illuminating the small stage that had been empty just minutes before. Now he spotted a single person, leaning against the dance pole in the middle. I was definitely a man, probably young, for he wasn’t very tall and his slender form spoke of youth but that was about all Leonard could say so far. Yet he was pretty much sure that every single glance was fixed on this boy, who was tapping one foot against the ground to the rhythm as the song continued.

_I am not a whore_

_I am not a whore_

_I am not a whore_

_But I like to do it_

Bones gulped, almost unconsciously falling back onto the barstool as the boy began to move, running his hands up and down the pole, finally stepping around it so he could overlook the club. In the flashing light, Leonard could not see his face, but he caught a glimpse of dark brown hair and a pair of thin, yet sensual lips, mouthing the words, or maybe even singing along the song.

_Most girls I meet are quite savage_

_Always trying to grab up on my package_

_They say I look yummy and they want a taste_

_But I’m a human not a sandwich_

Moving his body against the pole he looked almost feline in his grace, catching the rhythm with an ease that created an air of perfection and professionalism as the lights became more erratic.

_Sometimes I feel like LLcooLJ_

_I need love not wear their booty_

_But every girl I try to get to know_

_Ends up trying to do me_

_I said…_

The dancer was clad completely in dark colours, his black jeans clinging so perfectly and tight that it was almost a wonder he was still able to move like that, twisting his body in a way most people didn’t dream of doing. Wearing an equally skin-tight t-shirt he revealed the pale skin of his arms and Bones really wanted to run his fingers over them, just to see if the skin was really as soft and smooth as it looked. The next thing the doctor noticed was his feet. The boy didn’t even wear shoes and he really couldn’t tell why he felt the sudden urge to lick over those bared toes until the boy was writhing underneath him. Hell, he usually didn’t even look at other people’s feet!

_I am not a whore_

_I am not a whore_

_But I like to do it_

The very moment the boy was grabbing the hem of his shirt, slowly and teasingly pulling it over his head and throwing it to the ground in one fluent move, Leonard held his breath, eyes immediately roaming over the well-formed upper body, the rosy nipples, barely visible due to the dim light. The way the muscles flexed underneath the skin as the boy gripped the pole, lifting himself up as if it was nothing, was more than just fascinating. Hell, he had studied medicine, he was able to name every single one of those muscles, he could tell a story about how they were connected to which bone or whatever, but he had never seen them work like this, he had never paid so much attention to a body without having to fix it in some way. And the young man knew what he was doing, he whirled around the pole in a breathtaking way, sliding down and lifting himself up again without even touching the ground and as fragile as he looked, Bones knew what strength he needed to be able to move like this.

_Sometimes I just wanna dance_

_Girl I know you like my style_

_But get your hands out of my pants_

_I am not a whore_

_I am not a whore_

_I am not a whore_

_I am not a whore_

_But I like to do it…_

Finally getting his feet back on the ground the dancer let go of the pole, his gaze wandering over the people in the room as if he was searching for something. Bones was almost shocked as those eyes focused on him, yes, definitely Him, of all the people in this club who were a lot more eye catching but he was unable to look away, staring as the boy made his way down the stage and towards him. His steps were light, his body still moving to the rhythm but he was steadily approaching the older man, a small, teasing smile on his lips. A hand came up, long fingers ruffling his own hair before resting on Leonard’s shoulder and suddenly the doctor found the boy on his lap, the body hot against his own and arms encircling his neck.

_I am not a whore_

_I am not a whore_

_I am not a whore_

_I am not a whore_

_I am not a whore_

_I am not a whore_

_I am not a whore_

_I am not a whore_

_But I like to do it._

The last words were almost whispered into his ear, as the music faded, replaced once again by complete silence before the crowd burst into applause, clapping and shouting but Bones was unable to pay any attention to them, focused solely on the person still straddling him. A grin lingered on those angelic features, a self confident spark in his darkened eyes as he leant even closer, lips brushing over the doctor’s ear, hot breath ghosting over the sensitive skin of his neck. “How about ve get out of here?” The heavy accent was sending shivers down Leonard’s spine and in the dim light he could see the thin layer of sweat on the boy’s bared upper body. A small tongue licked it’s way over his neck and he was well aware of the slow grinding of those hips against his crotch. “I thought you’re not a whore, darling.” He murmured back, trying to at least show a little restrain because hell, the kid was probably not even legal, but his hands were already on that small back, pressing them closer together. “But I like to do it. And I vant you to do me.”

When Bones met that kid again, on board the USS Enterprise, where he was assigned to, he was immediately reminded of the best night of his life. And despite his reaction to the answer he got as he asked for the ensign’s age, he couldn’t bring himself to regret that he had spent it with this seventeen year old boy. Just as he couldn’t refuse the offer for another one of Pavel’s performances, this time in private…

 


End file.
